


The King, the Vassal, and the Whore

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Tent Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: A high-strung King, his stoic Vassal, and an eager-to-please Commoner. When an impulsive night of intimacy brings them together, it sparks into a passionate relationship that none of them knew they needed.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 49
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe finds himself deliciously pinned between Dimitri and Dedue after an usually bold moment on Ashe’s part, leaving him feeling like he walked right into an erotica novel. The promise of more to come only adds to the afterglow.

As Ashe tumbled onto his bed with another body beside him, he thought this had to be a dream. Surely he had just drank too much at dinner, and this was just a wonderful dream of his as he lay passed out in bed. He’d imagined scenarios like this often enough that it made sense he’d conjure it up again. The likelihood that both objects of his desire would play along seemed so small, which only added to the assumption this wasn’t real.

Except, the feeling of being sandwiched between Dedue and Dimitri felt too real to be all in his head.

Ashe felt it as Dedue hoisted him over, laying the archer on his hardened chest. Ashe shivered at the sensation of Dimitri’s lips trailing down his neck as the blond leaned on arms on both sides of Ashe and Dedue, his hot breath still carrying the smell of alcohol. A breathy sigh escaped Ashe when Dimitri found a particularly sensitive spot. Squirming against Dedue under the sensation of Dimitri’s mouth, Ashe pulled a groan from Dedue as his hands found Ashe’s hips.

“Are you sure about this?” Dimitri asked, looking down at both of his possible lovers with barely restrained hunger in his eyes.

“Goddess,  _ yes _ .” Ashe flushed at how eager he sounded while Dedue just gives a firm nod.

“If we keep going, I won’t want to stop,” Dimitri warned, eyes sweeping over Ashe.

“I won’t want you to stop either,” Ashe affirmed.

“And you are sure you can handle everything?” Dedue asked, chest vibrating under Ashe.

With a sheepish chuckle, Ashe shrugged. “Let’s find out.”

That comment was all the invitation Dimitri and Dedue needed. Ashe gasped in surprise at how quickly things moved. In what felt like hardly a second, Dedue had Ashe’s shirt hiked up to his neck and began to toy with his nipples, while Dimitri kissed his chest and stomach. The little bit of alcohol in his system had significantly increased Ashe’s volume, leaving him sighing and groaning at every light touch.

Rather than make him sensitive like it did with Ashe, the alcohol had made Dimitri impatient. Ashe was only half-hard when Dimitri tugged off his pants and smallclothes, which made Dimitri scoff. When Dimitri stood up, Ashe whined at the loss of attention despite Dedue’s hands roaming his torso. Ashe shiverd at the judging, cool look on Dimitri’s face.

“For being the one who alluded to all of this, you don’t appear particularly interested.” Dimitri spoke bluntly as he removed his shirt, gaze cutting into Ashe.

Ashe’s eyes widened at the words, and he gave a frantic shake of his head. “I-I am! I-It’s just moving so fast...”

“If you cannot keep up, perhaps you’re the one who needs to slow down. Don’t ask for more than you can handle.” At that, Dimitri made to grab his clothes from the floor, playing up his level of authority.

“I can handle it! I can handle whatever you throw at me, just don’t leave,” Ashe pleaded, voice shaking.

Dimitri studied Ashe for a moment with a neutral expression, wanting Ashe to buy into the facade as much as possible. Ashe stared back in an attempt to read Dimitri for a moment, but his focus waived when Dedue pulled his shirt over his head grinded up against his ass. Breaking eye contact completely, Ashe’s head fell back into the crook of Dedue’s neck. At the sight, Dimitri let a devious smile spread over his face as an idea came to mind.

While Ashe and Dedue continued to entertain each other, Dimitri walked over to Ashe’s desk. He picked up the chair pushed under it with ease, taking care not to let it bump anything. Still without making noise, he returned to the side of the bed where Dedue was pulling Ashe’s hips down against his, Ashe’s head still tossed back and hands roaming what he could reach of Dedue. Dimitri allowed the chair to drop with a loud thud, jerking Ashe and Dedue’s attention to him.

“Very well, Ashe. I will stay as long as you show me what you’re capable of handling. Perhaps we should see if someone as small as you can handle Dedue? If you can, I will consider staying.” Dimitri raised a brow challengingly.

Ashe moaned at Dimitri’s words, his now hard cock twitching in anticipation. Dedue also responded in his own way, letting out a soft growl as he shifted from rolling his hips to thrusting them. The change in motion allowed Ashe get a better feel of what was against his ass, and he realized just how much was there.

Though he’d never openly admit to it, Ashe knew well from his own experimentation that he was fond of being pushed to his limit. He was always up for challenging himself, the burn of a new toy being one of his favorite parts of getting off. Lucky for him, what he could feel of Dedue was another step up in size.

“If it is too much, please stop me. I do not wish to hurt you,” Dedue cooed into Ashe’s ear.

Ashe nodded in acknowledgement and panted as he rolled his hips against Dedue one more time. With that, Dedue rolled them over so that Ashe rested on his stomach. Using his hips and thighs to keep Ashe down, Dedue pulled his shirt off after pulling the vial of oil out of one of its many pockets. Dimitri nodded in encouragement, and that’s all Dedue needs to uncap the vial and drizzle oil onto his fingers.

“Have you ever done this before?” Dedue asked, rubbing his clean hand over Ashe’s ass before squeezing.

Ashe nodded meekly. “Y-Yes. Several times.”

“I would not have expected that. Who would have thought our dear Ashe would be so naughty?” Dimitri taunted. When Ashe glanced up, he noticed that Dimitri had pulled himself free of his pants and was now stroking himself in lazy flicks of his wrist.

“Perhaps we can see how much he has really done,” Dedue thought aloud, a small smirk on his face.

Dedue gave Ashe only a few seconds of warning before he pushed his first finger in. The action got little response and was fairly easy to do, surprising both Dedue and Dimitri. Adding another finger goes differently, getting a moan out of Ashe but still not too much of a stretch. He squirmed under Dedue’s pumping fingers, trying to find whatever friction he could to make up for the lack of size. Dedue tightened his thighs around Ashe’s hips, stopping him.

Dedue added a third finger before Ashe could complain, turning the words into a whine of pleasure. Dedue pumped his fingers a few more times before he started spreading them apart, stretching Ashe open further. Ashe shuddered with tears forming in his eyes as he looked back at Dimitri, revelling in being watched.

Dedue went to add a fourth finger, aiming to prepare Ashe as much as possible, but Ashe reached back and stopped his hand. Both Dimitri and Dedue looked at him questioningly. Flustered, Ashe explains himself.

“I don’t need any more prep, I, er, like the stretch. Please, just move on,” Ashe said.

“Were you not saying just earlier that everything was moving too fast?” Dimitri chuckled.

Ashe wasn’t sure how to respond, but he wasn’t given much time to do so because Dimitri resumed talking. “No matter. We’ll heed your request. Dedue?”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Dedue answered as he climbed off of Ashe, pulling the smaller man onto his knees as Dedue removed his own pants.

Ashe sighs at the cool air on his body and the realization he’s got a perfect view of Dimitri. The fog in his mind feels like it’s dissipating as his senses are sharpened by arousal, the feeling of Dedue’s hands on his hips holding some of his attention. What’s left of his focus is on the way Dimitri touches himself, fingers wrapped tight as he moves the pad of his thumb over his head at the top of every stroke.

Ashe licked his lips as he watched, and Dimitri smirked. Toying with Ashe, Dimitri made a small show of spreading his legs and running his thumb over his tip, collecting the precum there to slick himself up. He let out a quiet moan and a buck of his hips to drive it home, making Ashe sigh with a dreamy look in his eyes. He’s pulled from the trance by Dedue pressing against his entrance, the apparent girth making Ashe gulp with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

“Remember what I said before,” is the last thing Dedue said before he entered Ashe.

Ashe almost screamed, the pain and pleasure unlike anything he’d ever done to himself. The burn of Dedue’s girth was like heaven and hell in one, and Ashe let out a sharp exhaled as he tried to relax around the sudden intrusion. The tears in his eyes made everything fuzzy, but he could make out that Dimitri was leaning closer, hand still moving steadily but with more purpose than before. His cock twitched at the overwhelming number of fantasies he’s fulfilling at once.

Ashe shifted his knees farther apart, trying to settle himself around Dedue. He hadn’t expected Dedue to slam in all at once, but he admitted privately that he loved the roughness. Now that it had stopped, however, Ashe tried not to let himself think about how ripped apart he felt.

Dedue was patient as Ashe adjusted further, hands roaming around Ashe’s hips and abs in the meantime. The sensations gave Ashe something else to think about, making the process of adjusting go smoother. Dimitri sitting in his old desk chair is also an attractive distraction, close enough Ashe that could try and reach out to touch him but tantalizingly just out of reach. With ragged breaths, Ashe finally felt the pleasure outweighing the pain and he leaned back against Dedue to communicate that, eyes still fixed on Dimitri.

“I’m impressed, I didn’t think you could handle Dedue.” Dimitri spoke the praise between moans, holding Ashe’s gaze and tilting his chin up to maximize his height.

Ashe’s only response was another moan as Dedue started to move, hands resting on Ashe’s hips as he grazed against Ashe’s prostate. Dedue’s eyes were closed in concentration as he held down the desire to be rougher, still thinking about how much of a squeeze Ashe was around his cock. He knew how to progress with Dimitri, but Ashe was unfamiliar and much smaller, and Dedue would rather not overwhelm his new partner.

Slowly but steadily, Dedue picked up his pace. His hips slammed into Ashe’s ass, the soft slapping of skin echoing in the room. Ashe’s volume increased to match, creating an excellent feedback loop. Dedue picked up speed as Ashe cried out for more, in turn making Ashe cry for more as Dedue pushed him closer to completion. After a few minutes of buildup, Dedue took one hand off of Ashe’s hips, reaching around to Ashe’s cock, but Dimitri interjected before he touched him.

“Leave him be, we’d hate to move too fast for him.” Dimitri’s tone was somewhat dark, a sharp edge present as the result of Dimitri’s own intense lust.

Dedue let out a sound that was both amused and pleasured at Dimitri’s command, putting his hand back in its original place. Ashe whined as his cock bounced against his stomach, and he was soon babbling out pleas to be touched, still looking to Dimitri. The pleas landed on deaf ears, Dimitri staying in his chair and Dedue pounding into Ashe’s ass with both hands decidedly not on his cock. The sound of skin against skin, moaning, and panting filled the room as each of them got lost in their own body.

It wasn’t long before Ashe resumed begging for touch, his neglected cock aching and leaving a trail of precum to his stomach each time it moved. Though he had fingered himself and used a variety of toys before, he’s never done so without jerking himself off as well. He could feel his orgasm building, the tension in his stomach ready to burst, but finding no way to do so. He debated touching himself, but he was sure the force of Dedue’s thrusts would push him over without both hands bracing him. That, and he suspected Dimitri would tell Dedue to stop if he were caught.

“Beg all you like, you’ll either come anyway or wait until I think you’ve earned it,” Dimitri snarled, the strain in his voice evidence that he was close to his own release.

Dedue was also close to orgasm, his movements starting to become erratic as he groaned louder than before. Changing the angle of his hips, Dedue hit a spot that made Ashe shout with every thrust. His back arched in pleasure as he threw his head back, mouth hanging open as he panted out Dedue’s name while his eyes drank in Dimitri. It only took a handful of thrusts like this for Ashe and Dedue to snap.

Screaming, Ashe slammed back against Dedue’s thrusts as he dropped his head, his eyes screwed shut in concentration. Ashe spilled onto the bed in messy streaks as Dedue filled him up, the warmth making Ashe dizzy. A few stray tears rolled down his face, a result of the intensity of his orgasm and lingering ache of Dedue’s size still inside him.

Each smack of his cock against his stomach made Ashe jolt, tightening around Dedue and pulling every last drop out of his orgasm. Dedue helped Ashe ride out his high, his own orgasm having come to pass as well. After he stopped, Dedue paused with his hands on Ashe’s back as they caught their breath.

Ashe hung his head for a moment more, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He moaned weakly as Dedue pulled out of him before taking a few deep breaths to gather himself. Ashe looked up to see if Dimitri had finished as well, but he instead got an up-close view of Dimitri’s erection. The chair sat empty behind him, and his chest and thighs were clean.

“Such a slut, to come without even being touched,” Dimitri scolded, contradictory to the hand gently stroking Ashe’s face, “I was just going to watch for today. Perhaps I should use you after all, seeing how you enjoy it so much.”

While it’s posed as a statement, Dimitri’s eyes made it clear that he was asking for permission. He wouldn’t dare push Ashe past his limit, even if he could play and crave otherwise. Ashe didn’t hesitate to answer, scooting forward and pressing a kiss to Dimitri’s tip. He still couldn’t quite believe any of this is real, but either way, he didn’t want to let whatever was happening go to waste.

Dimitri sighed and continued to cup Ashe’s cheek, encouraging him forward. Ashe willingly complied, working a few inches of Dimitri into his mouth and being rewarded by a groan. Dimitri isn’t particularly long, but he has enough girth to make Ashe’s jaw stretch. He could already guess how tired his jaw would be, but he found the thought sending another jolt into his groin.

“Goddess, Ashe, you’re just doing everything you can for us tonight, aren’t you?” Dimitri breathed, sliding his hand into Ashe’s hair and grabbing a handful.

Ashe moaned around Dimitri’s cock in response, and the sound was returned by Dimitri when he feels Ashe’s throat vibrate. Ashe pushed further forward, Dimitri now reaching the back of his tongue. He planned to just suck and lick for a moment, but that plan changed when Dimitri pulled him back by his hair.

Mouth still hanging open, Ashe looked up at Dimitri with a dazed expression. His eyes flickered between to Dimitri’s cock and face, making him laugh. He said nothing as he pushed Ashe forward again, to the same depth as before. Catching on to what Dimitri was doing, Ashe moaned again, much to Dimitri’s delight.

“You like having your face fucked more than I thought you would,” Dimitri pumped Ashe’s face again, “and you look wonderful with your King’s cock in your mouth.”

Ashe shuddered at the compliment, and that shudder turned into an arched back when Ashe felt a hand wrap around his member and three fingers slide into him. Dedue made a point of pressing his chest into Ashe’s back as he reached around. Still sensitive from his orgasm, Ashe squirmed at just the slightest movement of Dedue’s fingers. Each squirm shifted his lips around Dimitri, and Dimitri took full advantage of that fact, pushing himself into Ashe’s mouth for each spasm.

Though his head ached from where Dimitri was holding his hair and his jaw was sore from hanging open, Ashe reveled in the sensations as evidence of what he was doing. Being between the King and his vassal like this would be right at home at the more mature books Ashe found himself picking out of the library. Letting his eyes slip shut, Ashe relaxed his mouth more, allowing Dimitri to slide the last couple of inches of himself into Ashe’s throat.

While Dimitri kept up using Ashe’s mouth, Dedue showed no mercy. He picked up speed and force just like he would any other time, the movements of his hands both perfectly satisfying and far too much on Ashe’s used body. He shuddered with every motion, but he never moved away from them.

Dedue’s hands were still slick with oil, making it easy for him to use Ashe’s whole length and push his fingers in to the last knuckle. Ashe felt another orgasm building in his gut as Dedue added in twists of his wrist, distantly wondering if he’d ever come more than once before. If he had, it would not have been anywhere near as satisfying as this.

He didn’t get to think about that for very long before Dimitri started to get rougher with his mouth. “Tap my arm if you need air.”

Mere seconds after Dimitri spoke, he grunted and stopped moving. Buried in Ashe’s throat, Dimitri came hard and fast, his fingers curled tighter in Ashe’s hair. The added tension on his scalp was the final push Ashe needed to come as well, and he let out muffled cries as he swallowed Dimitri down. Dimitri stepped back and released Ashe’s hair as soon as he was finished, leaving Ashe gasping and twitching as his orgasm finished off from a few well-placed thrusts of Dedue’s fingers.

Ashe was a mess, his hair spiked in every direction, glistening with sweat and residual come still in his mouth. His second orgasm had gotten all over his chest, and then mixed with the first load when Ashe fell to his stomach. Dedue was on his knees behind Ashe, a satisfied expression on his face as he looked again to Dimitri.

Nodding to Dedue, Dimitri sat on the bed on one side of Ashe. Dedue slid to the other side, and they rubbed Ashe’s back and shoulders with gentle hands. The kind gesture helped Ashe begin to come down from the high. He visibly relaxed, muscles releasing and breathing evening out at the tender touches.

“You handled that well,” Dimitri whispered.

“I hope we lived up to your dreams,” Dedue added.

Ashe laughed breathlessly, turning his head to look at both of his lovers before responding. “Dreams will never be satisfying again.”

At that, Dimitri couldn’t help himself. “If I may be so bold, I hope to not leave you to your own dreams anymore.”

“I-I…” Ashe trailed off in surprise, his already blotchy cheeks darkening.

“I feel the same.” Dedue nodded sternly as he laid down next to Ashe.

Ashe looked contemplative for a moment before he smiled, looking back and forth between Dimitri and Dedue. “I’d quite like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suspicious object is found in Ashe’s room, prompting Dimitri and Dedue to question him about it after a meeting. Showing what it’s for is much more fun that Ashe would have expected, but the best part is the hand holding and invitation for tea that comes at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several more chapters planned, I’m hoping to post roughly once a week until this is done! Right now it looks like it’ll be ~8 chapters but that is subject to change.

Six days now, and nothing of note had happened. If it hadn’t been for the way his body ached the next day, Ashe could have convinced himself the night with Dedue and Dimitri was a dream. They had all carried on with business as usual, holding frequent meetings and planning a route back to Fhirdiad from Garreg Mach. While they spoke to him at all these meetings, it was with a professional distance just like before. Knowing intimately what they were like, that distance felt farther and colder than Ashe remembered. Despite its unpleasantness, Ashe just didn’t have it in him to confront them about their actions. There was a voice in his mind that screamed at him, arguing that they felt like the night together had been a mistake.

Try as he might to convince himself otherwise, the fact he’d been with them at all felt like it came right out of a storybook. Ashe was hesitant to even imagine those scenarios before, despite finding them in countless novels, so to have lived it felt surreal. Even now, he stared dreamily at Dimitri as he gave yet another debrief about a whole lot of nothing. Ashe’s eyes strayed to Dedue after a few minutes, noticing the way he sat on Dimitri’s right with a focused expression and arms crossed. In fact, his expression looked like it did when he…

Before his thoughts turned steamy, Ashe sighed and shook his head. Ingrid, who was beside him, shot him a concerned look that he waved off. She studied him only a second longer before refocusing on Dimitri. Ashe made a point of keeping his eyes on anything but the King and his vassal throughout the rest of the meeting, eventually zoning out watching a cat on the windowsill bathe in the last bits of the evening light.

About five minutes later, Ashe was pulled from himself by everyone around him getting up from their seats. It seemed the meeting had ended, and he was relieved to get away before he did or said something stupid. As he packed up some papers and pens he used to use for meeting notes, he debated playing sick for a few days so he could get some distance and figure himself out. Mercedes would know right away that he was faking, but maybe he could let her in on everything. She wouldn’t judge him, no matter what he said to her in good faith. Rising from his chair, Ashe swung his bag over his shoulder and made for the door.

“Ashe, a moment, please? Shut the door as well. ” Dimitri called across the room, back turned to Ashe.

Pausing a beat to neutralize his expression as he pulled the door closed in front of him, Ashe turned around and gave a pleasant but guarded smile. “Yes, Your Highness?”

“Please, come have a seat. I have something we need to discuss with you.” Dimitri nodded to Dedue while he spoke.

Ashe’s face faltered for a second, butterflies swarming in his stomach as he found the chair opposite Dedue’s. “Is everything alright?”

Dimitri nodded as Dedue ruffled through his bag. “I believe so. We did, however, find something in your room that we need more information about.”

At that, any excitement Ashe felt was replaced with worry, some of the color draining from his face. “F-Found something? What do you mean? I promise I’m not hiding anything.”

“This appeared to have rolled out from under your bed as if it had indeed been hidden,” Dedue explained, placing the object in question on the table.

Ashe felt the rest of the color drain from his face when he saw what they’d found. It was one of his personal toys, a newer one he’d found at a night market a few weeks ago. It was large and well-curved, it’s violet surface reflecting a soft glow in the evening light. The thick vein running up the underside was especially pronounced by the angle at which it sat on the table. Ashe blinked in shock a couple of times as he tried to process that they had not only found one of his dildos during a room check, but were now showing it to him in the council room like they were lost on what it was. He looked between them a couple of times, trying to come up with what to say and decide if they were kidding or not.

“Can you explain to us what this is?” Dimitri asked, walking closer to Ashe and gesturing for Dedue to do the same.

“It’s… Well, it’s something quite personal to use,” Ashe chuckled nervously, feeling his face heat up. “I’d rather not explain beyond that, if I can avoid it.”

“I understand, but it’s important that we know. What if we found something dangerous and let it go because it was ‘personal’ to someone?” Dimitri pressed, his smile turning devious enough to let Ashe know this was another game.

Opting not to think too much about this, Ashe nodded. “Okay, I can see how that would be a problem. Well, what do you need to know?”

Dimitri put his hand on his chin for a moment in contemplation, and Dedue leaned over to whisper into his ear. Dimitri’s eyes widened for a brief moment before he smiled again. Looking meaningfully at Dedue, Dimitri cleared his throat and looked back to Ashe.

“You mentioned that you use it, correct? Perhaps you could show us what it’s used for?” Dimitri locked eyes with Ashe, waiting, like before, for a signal to proceed. Ashe studied Dimitri for a moment as he found his nerve before nodding, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips in anticipation.

“I-I suppose I could do that,” Ashe got up from his chair and leaned over the table, “but I need some help.”

At that, Dedue walked over and grabbed Ashe by his shirt, kissing him hard. Ashe doesn’t hesitate to kiss Dedue back, opening his mouth and brushing his tongue over Dedue’s lips. Dedue responded by slipping his tongue into Ashe’s mouth to poke around, making Ashe feel too warm under his clothes.

“Interesting. How does this contribute to showing me how that object would be used, though?” Dimitri growled, circling around the table and pressing himself against Ashe.

The pressure of Dimitri’s hips pinned Ashe to the table, making him moan and press back against Dimitri. He rolled his hips as much as he could while trapped, and purred at the sensation. The purr developed into a solid moan when he felt a hand in his hair, pulling his head back to make room for two sets of lips exploring his neck.

“Goddess, you really do like this,” Dimitri whispered, followed by a nip to Ashe’s ear.

Dedue pulled away, and Ashe had enough of his mind back to answer. “I do, more than I can tell you.”

“Then why don’t you show us how much you like it?” Dimitri stepped back and crossed his arms as Dedue put the dildo down with a vial of oil next to Ashe. He then moved behind Dimitri and wrapped his arms around Dimitri’s waist, kissing his neck.

Taking a deep breath, Ashe pulled his shirt over his head and leaned over the table. The cool wood against his chest made him hiss softly, but the hiss turned into a sigh as he palmed himself through his pants. He could hear kissing sounds behind him, so Ashe closed his eyes and pictured what he was missing.

With the noises and mental image to help, it didn’t take Ashe long to get the rest of the way hard. He pulled his pants and smallclothes down in one impatient motion, gasping at how cold the room felt against his heated skin. His cock twitched at being exposed, and Ashe jumped when Dimitri chuckled.

“You look good from here,” Dimitri said, panting as Dedue grinded into his ass.

Ashe smirked as he grabbed the vial of oil, pouring some onto his fingers. He gave his ass a playful shake before he started rubbing his entrance, making sure to spread around as much oil as he could. Slowly, he slid one of his fingers in up to his last knuckle. He gave it a couple of lazy pumps before adding a second, taking care to scissor them and prep for the toy.

“D-Dedue, hnng…!” Dimitri gasped as Dedue slid a saliva slicked hand into Dimitri’s pants, taking him into his hand and pumping him at an impressively slow pace.

Ashe moaned at the wet, sinful sounds Dedue’s hand made. Dimitri fluctuated between growls and moans while Dedue only grunted occasionally when Dimitri’s hips brushed against him just right. Ashe started working his fingers with more aggression. He could feel himself starting to stick to the table where sweat built up on his body, but the sensation only turned him on more.

“I-I think I can show you how to use this now,” Ashe declared, reaching for the toy.

“Please. The more we learn, the better.” Dedue’s voice was level as always, but Ashe could feel him watching and chuckled.

Adding more oil to his palm, Ashe slicked the toy up with twisting motions in clear view of his audience before reaching around, pressing it against his hole. Though the toy wasn’t as large as Dedue, it was still a good stretch for Ashe to take. He decided on a more gradual approach to pressing it in, pushing little by little and savoring every new round of ache.

Dedue spoke over Dimitri’s moans and pants. “I see how that could be of use. Perhaps I should get His Highness something like this for nights I am gone.”

Both Ashe and Dimitri reacted to that comment, Ashe by pushing the toy in the rest of the way and Dimitri by grinding back against Dedue with renewed lust. Ashe started thrusting the toy, sliding his free hand down to grab his erection. The leftover oil made it easy to rub his whole length in smooth motions, and Ashe tossed his head back. Though he had done all of this before–plenty of times–being watched heightened the sensations of everything.

“Excuse me, Your Highness, but I am getting impatient.” Dedue pushed Dimitri forward with care, guiding him to lay on the table next to Ashe.

Dedue pulled he and Dimitri’s pants down to just past their hips, grabbing the oil to coat his fingers. Using his free hand to press down on Dimitri’s back, Dedue asserted his dominance. Dedue went through the motions of prepping Dimitri with ease, a clearly familiar ritual to them. Ashe turned his head to watch, awed by the vulnerability and carnal desire on Dimitri’s face. Dedue even let his exterior slip, eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy as he oiled himself up for a few seconds longer than needed.

“I’m getting impatient, too,” Dimitri snapped, voice cracking with need as his face contorted into a bratty snarl.

With a warm chuckle, Dedue took only a second to line himself up before he began pushing into Dimitri. Dedue moaned at the pressure, seemingly reveling in the way Dimitri’s mouth hung open in a silent cry. Ashe enjoyed the view as well, angling his hand to start hitting his sweet spot. He cried out when he found it, feeling his orgasm coil in his stomach with every harsh thrust.

Dedue started slamming into Dimitri after only a handful of warm up thrusts, rocking the table under the force of his motions. Dimitri grunted and gripped the end of the table, trying to keep as much of the force for himself as he could. Dedue tightened his grip on Dimitri’s hips to help which made Dimitri shout and toss his head around.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Ashe muttered, matching the rhythm of his hand to the rocking of the table.

“I think you’ve shown us enough,” Dedue panted and nodded at Ashe with the little clarity he had left, “go ahead.”

Dimitri let his head fall down, resting his forehead as he readjusted his hands to let them relax as well. “Don’t stop, f-fuck…!”

Hearing the desperation in Dimitri’s voice gave Ashe the last push he needed. Quickening both of his hands, Ashe let himself get lost in the sounds and smells that filled the council room. He moaned Dimitri and Dedue’s names as he climaxed, making a mess of the underside of the table despite attempting to aim towards the ground. He gave a few more pumps to his cock to ride out the last few waves of bliss before he pulled his toy out, setting it an arms length away.

Ashe slumped onto the table, drained, but Dedue and Dimitri were still at it. At some point, Dedue had grabbed a handful of Dimitri’s hair to hold his head up while Dedue’s other hand stroked Dimitri’s length with fervor. Without the table to muffle him, Dimitri was quite noisy. A string of curses mixed with Dedue’s name tumbled from his lips. That soon devolved into Dimitri only being able to cry out that he was close to climax.

“Goddess, you’re so tight,” Dedue said, a bead of sweat rolling off his brow and down his cheek. “I won’t last much longer either.”

Dedue gave a few more intense thrusts and twists of his hand, clearly hitting Dimitri where it counted by the way Dimitri was whining and withering on the table. Dedue moaned steadily as he orgasmed, mouth open just slightly while his eyes were squeezed shut. Ashe’s attention was pulled to Dimitri, however, when his hand was grabbed.

“I can’t… Fuck!” Dimitri shouted, squeezing Ashe’s hand like he was clinging to life itself.

Dimitri also came onto the table, legs shaking from a likely mix of fatigue and pleasure. Dedue stopped as soon as Dimitri was done spilling. Dedue pulled out slowly, but rather than step back, he elected to lean over and cuddle against Dimitri’s back.

Dimitri must have then realized he’d holding Ashe’s hand and looked a touch embarrassed by the fact. “Oh, I apologize for doing that.”

He started to pull his hand away, but Ashe stayed with it and smiled. “I don’t mind.”

Dedue smacked his hand on top of Ashe and Dimitri’s, making Ashe laugh and Dimitri blush an even darker shade of red. “Nor do I, so long as I may join in.”

The trio rested quietly for a few minutes to get their breath back. Ashe was the first to get up, pulling his clothes back before he could get cold. Redressed, Ashe returned to the table and sighed when he saw the mess they’d made.

“How are we going to clean that up?” He grumbled, glancing around the room for cleaning supplies.

“Cloth, sandpaper, and sealant.” Dedue answered as he stood up, carrying the implication that this wasn’t a new problem to address.

With a nod, Ashe hoisted himself up to sit on the table. Dimitri stood as well, but he was still leaning on the table with a faint smile on his face. “Thank you, for humoring us again.”

Ashe blushed and looked away, eyes cast to the floor. “O-of course. I don’t exactly mind, but… what is this?” He gestured vaguely between the three of them.

“What do you want this to be?” Dedue shuffled through his bag, pulling out a tattered cloth to start wiping everything up.

Ashe opened his mouth to answer, but Dimitri beat him to it. “I think it’d be best if we have this conversation when we’re more… decent.”

Dedue just grunted in acknowledgment, but Ashe spoke up. “Okay. Maybe over tea sometime?”

Dimitri paused for a moment, probably shuffling through his mental list of tasks and commitments for the next few days. “Uhh… I should have a few hours in the afternoon in three days.”

“Sure! I don’t have much of a schedule I have to follow,” Ashe chirped, giddy about the conversation and plans.

“Then it’s settled.” Dedue was firm in his statement, giving Dimitri a look Ashe didn’t quite understand.

“Alright. Well, I suppose we should carry on with the rest of the day. Ashe, I think your item there is safe enough to give back,” Dimitri teased, an uncharacteristic playfulness seeping into his statement.

Laughing, Ashe slid off the table and pushed the toy far into his bag. He hesitated, tempted to say something more, but he couldn’t find words that felt right. He instead gave an awkward but endearing wave to Dimitri and Dedue, and they mercifully stuck to waving back. Ashe didn’t meet anyone else on the walk back to his room, which was good because he smiled like a fool the whole way. The rest of the evening, he thought about the upcoming get together with Dimitri and Dedue, and drifted off to sleep with butterflies still dancing in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the teatime discussion about their relationship from the end of the last chapter. This is just happy and fluffy and sweet because consent and communication is the sexiest thing of all.
> 
> I also made revisions to the last two chapters. Nothing content-wise has changed, just some grammar fixes I had noticed.

Ashe paced around his room, running his hands through his hair and tugging at his clothes every few laps. Waiting around his room was driving him insane, the sun moving much too slow and making the afternoon feel like it was an eternity away. It would be better to be early than late anyway, right? Dimitri was busy, so making him wait even a minute seemed like a bad idea. Maybe the air on the walk over would clear his head, too. It couldn’t do worse than staying cooped up, worrying himself to death and letting butterflies clog his stomach as the last few minutes ticked by.

Taking a deep breath to get a grip on his nerves, Ashe opened his door. He stumbled back with a gasp at the presence there. His heart hammered in his chest. realizing it was Dimitri and Dedue, their fists raised to knock, only made it worse. He put a hand on his chest as he caught his breath.

“Hello. We wanted to offer that we walk to the courtyard together. Sorry for being early and startling you,” Dimitri greeted, tacking on the last bit when he noticed the effect they’d had on Ashe.

Ashe blushed at the gesture, flattered that they came all the way by his room to walk with him when it was out of Dimitri’s way. “N-no problem! I was just getting ready to go.”

“Excellent. Thank you for joining us.” Dedue stepped aside and gestured with his arm for the others to lead the way, which they did. Dedue fell into step with them after closing the door.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Ashe’s shoulders relaxed as he started to feel more at ease, the simple nods from Dimitri and Dedue helping.

The rest of the walk was quiet, but it was a pleasant silence. The air between them now was unlike it was in their heated encounters. This was calm, sweet, and welcoming. The chirping of birds added to the atmosphere, and Ashe was a touch sad when the trio reached the courtyard. That feeling dissipated when he noticed that the table was already set.

“This looks fantastic, thank you for preparing everything.” Ashe eyed some sugar candies in a small bowl, resisting the urge to pop one in his mouth before they sat down.

“All thanks to Dedue.” Dimitri picked his chair, flashing a warm smile at them as he pulled it away from the table.

Dedue responded with a light smile, taking his own seat on Dimitri’s left. The last open chair was the one with the candies in front of it, and it seemed that may have been intentional, if the looks directed at Ashe were any indication. The individual pot of Angelica Tea by that seat was also a welcome surprise. Joining the table, tea was poured from each guest’s personal pot. Though it wasn’t cold outside, the freshly brewed tea still steamed.

“So,” Dimitri took a cautious sip before continuing, “how are you doing, Ashe?”

Ashe leaned back, thinking before responding and deciding not to get into the relationship discussion just yet. “I’ve been better, if I’m being honest. Planning the trip back to Fhirdiad is stressful. I’ll feel better once that’s over. Though, I’m not sure that going back to Castle Gaspard is the plan right now. I just…” He trailed off, unsure how to continue without being too vulnerable.

“I understand,” Dedue chimed in after a beat, “I hesitate to return to Duscur, though I am free to do so as soon as we are sure the war is over. It is… difficult to face an old home, after losing something that made it home.”

Ashe nodded, humming in agreement. He couldn’t say it better than that, so he settled on taking a drink of tea. It was still too hot to drink much more than a sip, but the warmth soothed him again. He took a deep breath after putting the cup down, and the cool air hitting his tongue so soon after the hot tea was another layer of refreshment.

“Well, there will be work to restore Fhirdiad when we arrive. I don’t imagine Cornelia took great care of it. You’re welcome to take part in that while you decide what you’d like to do.” Dimitri watched for the reaction to the offer, taking another sip of still scalding tea.

“I would appreciate that.” Dimitri opened his mouth to reply, but Ashe cut him off. “B-but! I’d like to discuss this,” he swept his arms out, careful not to knock anything over, “before I agree to follow you back to the capital for an unknown length of time.”

At that, Dimitri and Dedue looked at each other. They spoke without words, coming to an agreement soon after locking eyes. The changes in their expressions were amusing to watch, though it also made Ashe nervous to not know what was being communicated. He was acutely aware of the fact that they’d been dating for several months before he was brought into the mix, which made him feel like a sort of outsider in moments like this. Dimitri eventually nodded and leaned back in his chair, prompting Dedue to chuckle and turn his attention back to Ashe as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What would you like to discuss?”

Ashe glanced around, finding the other tables in the courtyard empty. Feeling more bold with the small measure of privacy they had, he kept the inquiry short and direct. “Why?”

“Please be more specific,” Dedue said, unclear of where Ashe was trying to take the conversation.

“Why me? Why now?” Ashe rushed the words out before he lost his will to get answers.

“Have you truly never noticed?” Dedue looked surprised, an unusual expression on his often stoic face.

“We’re both quite fond of you, and have been for some time,” Dimitri chimed in, “but we weren’t sure how you’d respond to such a…” he trailed off, tapping his fingers on the table in thought, “an unconventional arrangement. At first, anyway. You made it crystal clear before the first time,” he blushed at the memory, but Ashe didn’t follow.

Dimitri and Dedue studied him for a moment, and he shifted in his seat under their eyes. “What did I do?”

“You told us after a few drinks that you were interested in us, but didn’t want to pick one or the other or interfere with our relationship. You followed up with obvious winks and, ah, other gestures. When Dimitri suggested that you didn’t have to pick, you practically carried us to your room.”

Ashe was red to the tips of his ears and the base of his neck, taking an awkward sip of tea to occupy his hands. He remembered the moment now that he’d been reminded of it, but he’d pushed it aside until now. What surprised him was that he was not embarrassed about flirting with them, but more by the way he had done it. It was unlike him to be so bold and impatient, but it was a relief that it had gone over as well as something like that could.

“Did I do this in front of everyone?” He croaked, waves of embarrassment washing over him.

Dimitri shook his head firmly, reaching towards the bowls of snacks on the table. “No. I had stepped outside for fresh air and Dedue came with me. You followed us outside.”

“A-ah…” Ashe felt a smidge better knowing he didn’t embarrass himself publicly, but he was still blushing and looking down into his tea.

“We didn’t mind, did we?” Dimitri pointed out, trying to offer comfort in whatever way he could through a mouthful of crackers.

“I suppose not…” Ashe mumbled, still taking everything in over Dimitri’s crunching.

“While we are happy to continue this relationship, we do not wish to pressure you into anything,” Dedue affirmed.

“Truly, if we have overstepped what you in clear mind accept, we apologize and will stop.” Dimitri sat up straighter, devoting his full attention to seeing this conversation through appropriately now that the true weight of it was coming into focus.

Ashe looked between them and took deep breaths to try and get himself under control. Though he still stung with embarrassment, he also knew he didn’t want this to end. “You haven’t overstepped anything. I’ve…” Ashe swallowed, anxiety holding his throat in a vice grip.

His pause was met with understanding, patient silence. Dimitri’s chair creaked as he slumped into it, trying to look as unimposing as he could without being disrespectful. Dedue placed his hand palm up on the table as he looked at Ashe, and Ashe put his hand on the table an inch or so away, too shy to take the offer. Dedue rested his hand on top of Ashe’s instead, rubbing his thumb in small circles to comfort him. The gesture was small, but the effect on Ashe was profound.

Before he could stop them, tears appeared in his eyes. “I’ve appreciated this. Us. I have cared so much for both of you since we were students. Though I don’t feel I deserve any of this, you’ve been so attentive,” he paused to sniffle, “and I would be honored to continue a relationship with both of you in, if you’d want that.”

A tear slipped free, and Dimitri leaned over to wipe it away. Ashe leaned into the touch as Dimitri cupped his cheek, feeling the grasp on his hand tighten as Dedue spoke up. “We would be honored to have you, in whatever capacity you wish.”

Dimitri, ever the master of social cues, carried on. “We haven’t pushed you too far in bed, have we?”

Ashe, also excellent at handling these types of conversations, rolled his eyes and answered without much thought. “No, I can handle more than that.”

Dedue laughed loud enough to make his companions jump. “Perhaps you should tell us more another time.”

Rather than be embarrassed this time, Ashe found himself excited by the idea of next time and gave Dimitri a dimpled smile. He felt more at ease than he had in days as he sat back in his chair, popping a candy into his mouth. Though sweet, the taste was overshadowed by the sweeter feelings rushing through Ashe’s body.

“Don’t be afraid to ask for what you want. You’re part of this as much as we are,” Dimitri said, pulling his hand away from Ashe’s cheek to take another sip of his tea.

Ashe inhaled, drawing on what little emotional strength he had left to ask one last thing that had been lingering in his mind. “I see. So, does that include being a part of this romantically as well?”

His question was met with warm smiles, Dimitri being the one to actually speak up. “Yes, it includes whatever you wish for it to.”

Ashe nodded in acknowledgement, his face going back to its regular color and eyes drying as he felt more secure. Satisfied, Dimitri and Dedue settled back into their seats and resumed eating snacks and sipping tea. Lighter conversation filled the rest of the date, solidifying the comfort Ashe was building with his new partners. They helped with their tender treatment, easing him into the young relationship in hopes of creating a foundation for more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe finds a little courage, voices his desires, and gets exactly what he asks for.

It took eight days, but Ashe was ready to tell Dimitri and Dedue exactly what he wanted this time. He would linger after this evening’s meeting and lay out his list of wants. He had rehearsed the request dozens of times, lying awake at night envisioning what could come of his requests. He wanted to fit in as much as he could, for fear he may not have the nerve to ask for such things again.

Shadows of doubt sometimes clouded his fantasies, but they were easier than ever to blow away as Dimitri’s words echoed in his mind.  _ ‘Don’t be afraid to ask for what you want. You’re part of this as much as we are.’  _ Every time that statement floated through his mind, Ashe felt more secure in his right to take some action in the relationship.

He ran through his practiced speech a few more times during more idle segments of the meeting, thankful he kept his composure. He got no curious looks from Ingrid, and he didn’t react so obviously whenever he felt Dimitri and Dedue’s eyes on him. Rather than feel vulnerable, the glances made him feel desirable. He knew they’d been waiting for him, and it would be a lie to say that knowledge wasn’t intoxicating.

When the meeting wrapped up, Ashe waited patiently for the room to clear out. Mercedes stayed back to speak with Dimitri and said something about needing to restock medical supplies. Dedue dutifully made note of that request, and Dimitri sent Mercedes off with a patient smile. As soon as her back was turned to him, Dimitri fixed his stare on Ashe. Ashe stared back, surprised with how steadfast he held; just over a week ago, he’d have been a blubbering mess if Dimitri looked at him like this.

Mercedes greeted Ashe as she passed him, and he returned the pleasantries as he followed her to the door. Closing it behind her, Ashe took a deep breath as he pulled together what he wanted to say. Turning around, he leaned against the doors and glanced expectantly at its remaining occupants. If he’d already come this far with planning to lay himself out, he may as well try to play cool about it.

“Feeling confident, are we?” Dimitri stalked across the room, and Ashe could already feel excitement building in his stomach at the sight.

“You said to ask for what I want,” Ashe glanced over to Dedue, who was still sitting down with the slightest tinge of amusement on his face, “and what I want, for now, is for you to come over here.”

Dimitri was already in front of Ashe, stopped about a foot away. Dedue must have conceded to play along, because he got up from his seat and strolled over like he had all the time in the world, stopping next to Dimitri. With both of them standing so close and nothing to distract him, Ashe noted how small he was compared to them. And yet, they listened to him. It was a fun realization that he filed away in his mind.

“I have a few other things that I… that I want.” Ashe’s voice cracked, betraying some erosion in his confidence.

“I’d love to hear it,” Dedue nodded, encouraging Ashe.

Taking a deep breath, Ashe launched off, making no attempts to sound sexy or seductive for fear of failure. “I want you to talk about me like I’m not under you while you kiss me and touch me. I want you to spank me and make me beg, to call me names like you’ve done before. I want you to trade your positions. I…” Ashe could feel his face burning, but it would be silly to stop now. “I want you to use me, please.”

The please at the end felt out of place, but it provoked an immediate response from Dimitri, who chuckled and turned to Dedue. “Isn’t Ashe polite to a fault?”

Dedue nodded as Dimitri lunged over and took Ashe by his shirt, pulling him into the middle of him and Dedue. He didn’t look at Ashe, but his hands roamed over his shoulders and down his arms. “Someone needs to teach him how to relax. Perhaps we could help?”

“What do you think we could do to achieve that, Your Highness?” Dedue asked, leaning down to kiss Ashe’s reddened ears while his eyes stayed on DImitri.

Ashe moaned as Dimitri’s hands slid onto his chest, teasing his nipples through the rough fabric of his shirt. “He’s quite uptight… A good fucking would help fix that. Goddess knows that works for me.”

Dedue chuckled, moving down to tease Ashe’s neck while Dimitri continued making circles with his fingers, looking anywhere but at Ashe. He must have missed a signal or something, because they both stop what they’re doing and pick him up in sync, Dedue holding his torso and Dimitri his hips. Ashe squeaked in surprise, but the sound fell on deaf ears. Dedue shifted around to hold Ashe with one arm, his free hand going to open the door.

“W-what are you doing?” Ashe whispered, but he got no answer.

Dimitri’s room was only a few seconds down the hall, but those few seconds it took to get there were intense for Ashe. He expected someone to stumble across them and inevitably ask what’s going on. He couldn’t think of any reasonable answer for being carried that would send them away, which would leave him at the mercy of his lovers. The thought of being caught and helpless to handle it made Ashe’s throat feel tight, but it also added to his growing arousal.

They made it to the room undisturbed, and Ashe had only a second to look around before he landed face down onto a comfortable bed. “I bet he’d jump at the opportunity to bed someone,” Dimitri declares, hiking Ashe’s shirt up and over his head.

“Perhaps. Or would be put up a ruse of being too shy?” Dedue’s hands found Ashe’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze and getting a soft whine in response.

“If he did, it wouldn’t last very long. He’s a slut under all that teasing.” Kisses trailed down Ashe’s spine, which arched at the sensation.

Another set of lips started to roam his back, the occasional bite mixed in as four hands rubbed his hips and legs, never once sliding around to his aching cock. Ashe squirmed against the mattress, seeking any friction he could get. The strategy only worked for about 30 seconds before the bed dipped beside him and he was hoisted over Dimitri’s lap.

He felt Dimitri’s cock through his pants, but didn’t try to do anything with it. He opted to fold his hands and stretch his arms out so he doesn’t crush them. Dedue pulled Ashe’s pants down, just enough to expose his ass, and started to squeeze more firmly. He sighed and pressed back, but Dedue pulled his hand away before it got to be any fun.

“I must agree, Your Highness.” Dedue leaned over and sucked on Ashe’s skin, leaving a dark mark that he rubbed with a gentle hand.

The hand disappeared, followed by a firm smack. It didn’t hurt, but it was loud and Ashe gasped in surprise. Another smack came before Ashe had recovered, and then another that made him moan. A harder smack made Ashe howl, and he twitched in his pants.

“It is fun to see such an unassuming person become so captivating.” Dedue took a turn, spanking Ashe with a gentler but more calloused hands.

“I bet he could take more than he gets credit for.” Dimitri spanked Ashe twice, hard enough to sting, and he bit his lip to keep from shouting again.

“Goddess, please,” Ashe panted, lifting his head up off the bed.

“Did you hear something, Your Highness?”

Ashe whimpered when Dedue spanked him again, adding to the sting that lingered from Dimitri. His ass had to be turning red, but it wasn’t as bothersome as his throbbing cock. He wouldn’t last long after this, but it was no use to try and communicate that.

“I did.” Dimitri leaned down, his breath hot on Ashe’s neck. “I think that’s enough for our first time with that.”

Ashe nodded shakily, adrenaline making Dimitri’s voice sound distant. Dedue picked him up and shifted him onto his back, kissing around his stomach. Finally, blissfully, he was freed from his remaining clothes. He sighed in relief, the ache lessened by the removal of restriction.

“You’re so good for us, Ashe. Thank you,” Dimitri spoke between kisses, joining Dedue. Ashe took a mental picture of the sight of them both hovering over him before letting his head fall back into the plush blankets.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before getting up. Ashe picked his head up, finding Dedue walking around the bed to sit by his head while Dimitri sought some oil in his nightstand. His attention shifted when Dedue leaned over, shirt now on the floor, and Ashe met him for a kiss. It began slow and tender, Dedue’s hand on the back of Ashe’s neck while Ashe twisted his fingers in Dedue’s hair. Dedue slid his tongue across Ashe’s lips to ask for more. Ashe obliged, opening his mouth and letting Dedue explore. Every brush of their tongues felt like sparks, like they could kiss forever and never get tired. He respired into the kiss when he felt Dimitri rest a hand on his thigh, sliding slowly upwards.

Dedue pulled back for air, taking what remained of Ashe’s breath with him. Ashe dropped his head back to the bed and closed his eyes, sliding a hand onto Dedue’s thigh to squeeze. Dedue’s hand settled on top of his, which made him smile and chew his bottom lip. The smile slipped away when he heard Dimitri sigh like the weight of the world sat in his lungs.

“No one told me his mouth would be more fun today,” Dimitri mutterd, but he couldn’t get through the statement without lightening his voice at the joke. “I need to get his attention back on me.”

Dimitri stood up, cleared his throat, and stripped completely. Ashe’s eyes took him in like he’d never seen Dimitri nude before. It’s significantly easier to appreciate now that it’s sunk in that this is all real, the lines and angles of Dimitri’s body more tangible now that they’ve been pressed against him. Aside from his muscled arms and chiseled abs, Dimitri also proudly displayed his cock, which was already slick with precum.

Dimitri got back onto his knees as Dedue turned to watch, his hand still resting over Ashe’s. Settling into place, Dimitri oiled up his hand and nudged Ashe’s legs apart. Ashe moved willingly, humming in anticipation. With room to work, Dimitri slipped his first finger in, curling it upwards. Ashe’s groaned, prompting Dimitri to pump his finger a few times before adding a second one.

“You look good from down here,” Dimitri said, scissoring his fingers apart.

Without looking away, Dedue pulled himself free of his pants. He lifted his hand to touch himself, but Ashe darted his over to grab Dedue first. Dedue glanced at him, surprised, but returned to watching Dimitri while Ashe moved his hand. He squeezed harder when he felt a third finger enter him, making Dedue groan and buck his hips.

“Are you ready?” Dimitri kept up thrusting his hand into Ashe, but he was already as opened up as he’s going to get from this.

Ashe lifted his head and nodded, eyes glazed over with ardor. Dimitri sprung to his feet like he couldn’t wait a second longer to be inside of Ashe, already pumping his oiled hand over his cock as he stepped forward. Ashe adjusted his pace with Dedue to match Dimitri’s. As soon as he was slicked up, Dimitri lined up with Ashe’s entrance.

Dimitri locked eyes with Ashe as he slid in, moving much slower than Dedue had last time. Ashe keened, appreciating the sensation of being stretched bit by bit. He felt when Dimitri was fully inside him and used the second of stillness to slip his eyes closed and drink in the burn of being held open. He kept up his pace with Dedue, noting the occasional grunts it earned.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. How did Dedue fit?” Dimitri breathed, pulling back. He continued moving slowly, gently, and Ashe felt teased.

“Dimitri, please.”

“Please what?”

“Harder, faster.  _ More _ .”

Dimitri complied with the request, wrapping his hands around Ashe’s waist and adding some snap to his hips on the next thrust. Ashe wailed and arched his back, the new angle making the next thrust feel even better. His hands stopped on Dedue, unable to handle two functions at once when the King of Faerghus fucked him.

Dimitri thrusted a few more times before Ashe repeated his pleas. His control slipping, Dimitri let loose. The slapping of skin echoed in the room as Dimitri pounded into Ashe with all the force he could, making him babble sounds of pleasure without reservation. Ashe reached down and started fisting himself, thanking the Goddess that he wasn’t stopped. He realized his hand on Dedue was still resting, and started moving it again to the best of his blissed out ability.

“You’re getting sloppy. Let’s try something else.” Dedue stood up and Ashe’s hand fell away. Dedue crawled onto the bed and straddled Ashe’s chest. “You mentioned you wanted to know how we feel everywhere. Is this what you meant?”

Ashe looked up at Dedue through his lashes. He craned his neck to lick along Dedue’s length, but he couldn’t reach more than that no matter how much he craved to. Dedue rewarded the effort with a dark chuckle and sunk down further onto Ashe’s chest. Ashe took his tip into his mouth once he could reach it, swirling his tongue and batting his eyes. His mouth shifted every time Dimitri pushed into him, but he worked with the rhythm to start bobbing his head.

Ashe could feel the spots on his thighs where Dimitri was sure to leave bruises, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Every thrust made Ashe’s body buzz with pleasure, like a sugar high or the thrill of battle. Dimitri kept up a relentless pace, making up for the size difference between him and Dedue by sheer force. In contrast to Dimitri’s relatively easy fit into Ashe’s ass, Dedue was so thick that he could only take a few inches before his mouth was full. He used his hand to pump what he couldn’t suck, and Dedue’s bucking hips suggested that he was almost done for.

“Ashe... In or out?” Dimitri asked breathlessly, his hips shifted to hit Ashe’s sweet spot harder.

“In.” Ashe pulled away from Dedue just long enough to answer before he got back to work, swirling his tongue reverently.

Dedue finished first, pushed over by Ashe staring up at him with pleading eyes and spit at the corners of his mouth. Dedue let out a long groan as he came, resting a hand on Ashe’s cheek. Dedue watched while Ashe swallowed him down before pulling back and opening his mouth to show that Dedue’s spend was all gone. The view heightened the aftershock of Dedue’s orgasm, and he slips his eyes shut to start recovering.

Dimitri kept up his pace as well as he could, but he was getting tired and sloppy from the exertion. Ashe made sinful sounds every time Dimitri moved, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. He picked up the speed of his hand, driving himself closer to the edge as sweat beaded along his brow. He tried to tell Dimitri that he was coming, but a hand wrapped around his base and squeezed hard before he could.

“D-Dimitri, please! I was so close, damn it,” Ashe hissed, but Dimitri’s hand stayed firm.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Dimitri growled, slamming his cock into Ashe’s ass one last time before he roared in pleasure.

Ashe squirmed and stroked himself a few times in desperation, but he couldn’t find release with Dimitri holding him so tight. He ached so much it hurt, far beyond words as he whimpered and pulled his hand away. It only made it worse as he tried to force it. Dedue leaned back and grabbed Ashe’s hand, pulling it up over his head and soon bringing the other to join it. He moved to lay on his side but kept his grip on Ashe’s wrists firm, pinning his arms up.

“Oh, you want to finish too?” Dimitri smirked down at Ashe, squeezing a touch harder.

Ashe nodded, his breathing too shaky for words. He could feel how much precum had gathered on his tip while Dimitri held him, and he tries to buck his hips to get something from Dimitri’s hand. The effort yielded no reward aside from making Dimitri let out a snicker. The sound makes Ashe shudder and twitch in Dimitri’s grasp.

“A look that desperate can bring Kings to their knees, you know.” Dimitri made a show of lowering himself down to kneel by the bed, his smirk holding steady. Ashe tried to pull his hands free, longing to hold Dimitri’s hair and stroke his face, but Dedue kept him in place.

“A whore like you does not have permission to touch His Highness, especially not when you yourself asked to be used. Be thankful he’s even allowing you to finish.” Dedue spoke down to Ashe, but there’s still something comforting in his eyes that kept Ashe from getting too caught up in the surface-level cruelty of his words.

His attention on Dedue was ripped away when he felt Dimitri slide his mouth down all at once. Ashe was confident he’d have come right then and there if it weren’t for Dimitri’s hand still stopping him. The sensation of needing to finish grew, well beyond where he’d normally break. It made him feel so disorientingly sensitive, and he rocked his hips under Dimitri’s skilled mouth.

“Your Highness wants you to beg, like you asked to.”

“Please, Dimitri!” Ashe panted, trying to find words through the thick haze in his mind. “I need to…”

Dimitri sucked harder, and the remaining words Ashe planned to speak jumbled together into a wild cry. “Fuck!”

“Perhaps you should show a little more respect,” Dedue whispered, low enough Dimitri couldn’t hear over the wet sounds of his mouth.

“Y-Your Highness, please! Please let your whore finish!”

Dimitri’s hand still didn’t move, but it did relax, so Ashe tried again. “I-I’d be honored to come for my King! Please, I want you to know how… how perfect you feel.”

Finally, Dimitri let Ashe go, switching to pump his hand in sync with his mouth. Ashe’s release was almost immediate, and so intense his vision went white. He screamed so loud he was sure anyone in the vicinity of the room could hear, but he couldn’t stop. Dimitri continued to work his cock, pulling out every bit of pleasure that he could. He only stopped when Ashe’s whines transitioned from pleasured to overwhelmed.

Dimitri was gentle as he pulled away, and Ashe felt his body go limp as he exhaled. He rolled onto his side to face Dedue, who pulled him into a warm hug. Dimitri scooted up the bed to lay behind Ashe, sandwiching him between them. It reminded him of the first time they shared a bed, and he smiled at the memory.

“Are you alright?” Dimitri whispered into Ashe’s ear, sliding a hand around his waist to hold him.

Ashe used his top arm to give a thumbs up, still catching his breath. Dimitri moved his hand from Ashe’s waist to his back, rubbing it in small circles over any knotted muscles he found. Dedue reached over both of them to rub Dimitri’s back, and Ashe revelled in the feeling of being cocooned.

“Thank you.”

The comment caught Ashe off guard. “O-of course?”

Dimitri hummed before speaking again, filling in the time before he found the right words. “Not quite… You don’t have to spend any time with us, yet you do. We’re grateful for that.”

Ashe blushed, opening his mouth to answer and closing it when he couldn’t find anything to say. He shifted to get more comfortable between his companions, but he made a discontented sound when he felt his thighs ache in protest. He reached down to rub them, but Dedue’s kind hand stopped him.

“That will only make it hurt more,” he warned, knowing just how much worse it could be.

“I’m sorry, I let myself lose control…” Dimitri sounded irritated at himself, so Ashe turned his head to look at him.

“Don’t be. I don’t mind.” Ashe thought for a second before he continued. “It’s… kind of nice. Something to remember it by, for a few days anyway.”

Dimitri smiled down at him, a real smile that made the corner of his eye crinkle. His gaze held something similar to what Dedue’s had earlier. He couldn’t place what it was, but it felt comforting and pleasant. Ashe tried to return that sense of belonging in his own stare, and must have been somewhat successful because Dimitri nuzzled into his neck.

Dimitri’s hands moved to rest on Ashe’s hips, and Dedue’s took over his back to continue rubbing circles. Despite his best efforts to stay awake, Ashe yawned and snuggled into the blankets. Dimitri’s breathing had already slowed like he’d fallen asleep, but Ashe wouldn’t dare turn to look in case he disturbed him.

“You can sleep as well, you look like you need it. I’ll probably join soon,” Dedue said, taking his hand off Ashe’s back briefly to grab a pillow.

Once the pillow was tucked under his head, Dedue resumed rubbing Ashe’s back. The repetitive motion was soothing, distracting Ashe from the soreness in his thighs. He’d need to stretch in the morning if he was going to have any hope of walking normally. Ashe drifted to sleep after a few more minutes of back rubs, the warmth around him enough to stand in for blankets and the ache in his legs a problem for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut in this chapter, but it introduces a new plot and develops their relationships a lot further. This sets up the rest of the story, which is now tentatively 12 chapters long! If you're still reading I hope you're enjoying, and I look forward to continuing weekly updates!

The meeting today was different. Ashe’s hands were curled into fists and rested in his lap, heavy silence weighing down on his tense shoulders. He could hear Ingrid’s breath shaking and Annette looked like she might cry. Dimitri fought to keep a brave face, but Ashe could see the anxiety and exhaustion in his eyes. Dedue’s expression was no better, his jaw tensed and eyes sharp, as if he was ready to jump into battle in an instant.

Ashe trailed his eyes over the chalkboard behind Dimitri. On it was a summarization of the reports the scouts had given that morning. They claimed that lingering Imperial loyalists were ready to try and take back Garreg Mach to avenge Edelgard’s defeat. From what had been heard, they were expected to march within two weeks and come in no holds barred. They wanted to drive everyone back into Faerghus, effectively cornering the remaining resistance forces to wipe out later.

“How credible is this information? Doesn’t it feel strange to only be hearing about this now, if it’s as big and detailed of a plan as the scouts claim?” Sylvain asked, trying to keep a smile on.

“Credible enough. We can’t risk being unprepared if the Empire tries to infiltrate Garreg Mach. Would it not be wise to prepare for the worst?” Dimitri let his words hang in the air, the somber mood quieting any other questions.

Dimitri paced back and forth a few times, shaking his head. “I think it would be best if we take tonight to consider what we’ve learned and process our feelings. We will meet immediately after breakfast to formulate and enact plans. This meeting is dismissed.”

Ashe glanced around at the faces of his peers, which ranged from enraged to shocked to resigned. He wondered what kind of expression he wore. He stood slowly, mindful of the way his mind and body felt disconnected. Leaning his hands on the table, he closed his eyes and heard Annette sob quietly as she and Mercedes left. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over to find Ingrid giving him a sympathetic smile before she straightened up and left. Sylvain and Felix were already gone as well, and Ashe contemplated leaving. He glanced over to Dimitri and Dedue, and felt pulled to them rather than the quiet safety of his room.

His heart ached for the way Dimitri looked, his facade of regality crumbling away to expose a pointedly human expression of fear. He clawed a hand through his hair as he stared blankly at the floor a few feet in front of him. Dedue looked at Ashe, and when their eyes met, he waved invitingly with the warmest smile someone could muster after such weighty news. Ashe was unsure why Dedue wasn’t trying to comfort Dimitri, but he didn’t feel like he should ask.

As he started to walk over, Dimitri snapped from his daze and looked up. Finding Ashe, he straightened up and cleared his throat, trying to reassemble his disguise of unwavering leadership. The visible effort it took made Ashe’s heart ache, and he hurried his pace to reach Dimitri. He still didn’t know what he needed to do, only sure of the fact that he wanted to be with Dimitri and Dedue right now.

“Ashe, I didn’t realize you were still here.” Dimitri gave a jerky nod and flat smile.

Ashe reached out slowly, fingers hovering near Dimitri’s hand. He was surprised when Dimitri reached out and met him, but he still held back. Ashe scrounged up what courage he could and put on his own brave face, still aware of Dedue observing from where he sat.

“It’s okay, Dima,” Ashe whispered, “you can let it go.”

Dimitri hesitated for a second, but he fell apart again before he could decide consciously what to do. His grip on Ashe’s hand tightened as his head fell the long way down to Ashe’s shoulder, back hunched to accommodate the difference in heights. Ashe slid his other arm around to rest on Dimitri’s back, feeling the shaking of sobs under his hand. Ashe looked over to Dedue to find him looking surprised as he met Ashe’s gaze.

It was at that moment it clicked to Ashe why Dedue watched so closely, why Dimitri hesitated to stay vulnerable when he realized Ashe was still there. He had let Ashe in, brought him into a circle so small that Dedue was the only other one there. Adding to the intense feelings still present from the meeting, Ashe felt like he was about to burst. He rubbed his hand over Dimitri’s back, which soon stopped shaking.

Dedue stood when he was certain Dimitri and Ashe had finished having their moment. “Perhaps we should get Dimitri to somewhere more private.”

Ashe nodded as he stepped away. Dimitri lifted his head but kept their hands linked. Dedue took the other one and the trio headed to Dimitri’s room in a line. Dedue took the lead and Ashe took up the rear. He pulled the council room door shut behind them.

When they made it to Dimitri’s room, he wasted no time in pulling Ashe and Dedue into a hug. Once again, Ashe sensed that something had changed between them. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it felt positive and he dared not question it. It was a happy distraction.

“I-If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I’d like to wash up.” Dimitri pulled away slowly, making his way to the washroom as he wiped his face with his hands.

“You realize what this means, right?” Dedue asked as soon as the washroom door closed. He didn’t give Ashe time to answer before he continued. “Make no mistake, he let you see him unlike anyone but I have. I advise you not misuse the trust he has given to you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Dedue watched him with sharp eyes, but his attention was pulled away before it became too unnerving.

The washroom door opened again as Dimitri emerged, looking much more put together. He smiled at his company before a yawn escaped him. “Pardon me. I think I may be due for an early night. I shall see you over breakfast?”

“Of course.” Ashe and Dedue spoke slightly out of sync, excusing themselves into the hallway.

Ashe turned to walk to his room, but Dedue’s voice stopped him. “I mean it, Ashe. Though I consider you a great friend and ally, I must protect Dimitri. Do not put those things at odds with one another.”

Ashe turned to look at Dedue, anxiety tight in his throat. “And I mean what I said. I only want to help him. If I ever fail to do so, I would hope you’ll correct my course.”

Dedue nodded and gave Ashe another once over before he turned to walk away. Ashe blinked a few times to collect himself before resuming the walk back. His knees were weak from his emotional exhaustion and he found himself feeling winded from walking down the stairs. After what felt like too long for the length of the walk, Ashe flung open his door, kicking it shut behind him as he walked inside.

His eyes slipped shut as he started unbuckling his armor, anxious to fall asleep. If he wanted to be useful the next day with planning, he needed all the rest and good food he could get. He sighed as the last piece of metal clamored to the floor, and stripped down to his smallclothes before he climbed into bed. He was out the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Ashe was finishing the first day of drills with his Sagittariorum when Dedue approached him. They hadn’t spoken directly since the hallway by Dimitri’s room. Ashe had been so caught up in assembling and training his archers that there hadn’t been a chance to. Now, the time spent stewing over everything heightened Ashe’s nerves.

“Hello, Dedue. Good to see you.” Ashe smiled as he slung his training bow over his shoulder.

“You as well. When you’re finished, I’d like to speak with you a moment.”

“I’m finishing up now, I could walk with you after I put the bow away?”

Dedue nodded and Ashe returned the gesture before he walked over to the rack of bows. He slid the weapon down his arm and hung it back in place on an empty hook. He unclipped the quiver and pulled the arrows out, dropping them into a bin and the quiver itself into a basket. Last but not least, Ashe pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into his pocket as he made his way back to Dedue.

Dedue smiled at Ashe, a genuine one, and it had the immediate effect of lessening the tension in Ashe’s body. Dedue turned to walk out of the training grounds, and Ashe followed close behind. He couldn’t guess where they were going, but he expected it wouldn't take long to find out. He was correct, and soon found himself at the door to Dedue’s room. They shuffled inside and Dedue closed the door behind them.

“As you can imagine, Dimitri has been under a great deal of stress the last two days. I wish to help him relax this evening and… I thought it would be reasonable to extend an invitation to you.” Dedue crossed his arms and waited for a response.

“Thank you, Dedue. I would be glad to help. What do you have in mind? A walk? Maybe a well-cooked meal? Hmm...” Ashe turned ideas over in his mind, tapping a finger to his chin in thought. He jumped when Dedue interjected with a guffaw.

“Those are fine ideas, but not now. Do you remember anything Dimitri said, when you came to us in the council room a week or so ago?” Dedue’s eyes sparkled with amusement and Ashe blushes.

“I can’t say I do…”

“He suggested you needed to loosen up. I think he said that ‘a good fucking would help’ if memory serves.” Dedue used his fingers to air quote Dimitri’s words in his sentences.

Ashe’s face heated up more, but he did remember now what Dedue alluded to. “He said something about that working for him, didn’t he?”

Dedue nodded, chuckling at the ever-changing shade of red on Ashe’s face. The red was broken up by white when Ashe smiled. He thrummed with excitement, both at Dedue’s acceptance of his new role in Dimitri’s life and at the impending pleasure.

“He should be back in his room soon after dusk. Meet me by the stairs then and we’ll go together,” Dedue said, a faint smile on his lips.

Ashe nodded and made his way to the door, giving Dedue a wave as he exited. Dedue waved back and Ashe closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the sky. It still held a good deal of light, and he estimated it would be an hour or so before dusk fell. Resolving to take a bath, Ashe dipped into his room to grab a change of clothes.

Sorting through the dresser, he questioned for the first time in his life if he has anything to wear that could be considered sexy. Nothing he grabbed jumped out at him in that sense, and he groaned. Simple nightclothes didn’t feel right, but it felt foolish to put on a daytime outfit for only a few hours. Throwing a nightshirt on the ground, a soft shine in the corner of the drawer catches his eye.

Pulling the article out, Ashe recognized the button-up shirt as the academy issued pajamas he got as a student. His initials are embroidered on the breast pocket of the satin, the silver of the lettering complementing the bold blue of the garment. He found the drawstring pants in the same part of the drawer, both wrinkled but otherwise looking brand new.

Ashe moved them around in his hands. He remembered that he never wore them when he was younger because he never felt like he deserved it. Now the thought made him laugh. It was so unlike him to let things go to waste, but he couldn’t ignore what that said about how he’d felt in comparison to his classmates. Shaking his head, Ashe let memories of the past dissipate in favor of embracing his present.

Pajamas in hand, Ashe left his room and made his way to the bathhouse. He washed up with a mild soap that smelled like sea salt and honey, dunking his hair and giving it a quick scrub as well. He dried off quickly to avoid getting cold and combed through his hair with his fingers. Satisfied for now with its style, he pulled the pajama pants on.

He had failed to consider how much he’d grown in the past five years. The pants ended several inches above his ankles and pulled tight around his ass. Sighing, he made his way over to a mirror and inspected himself, coming to the conclusion that the pants were not a bad look after all. He added the shirt, which still fit well enough over his shoulders. The sleeves weren’t as short on his arms as he’d expected them to be, ending only an inch before they should have.

The first few buttons went on well, but the third one up felt snug. The fourth and fifth buttons were worse, and the sixth one gapped from how tight it was around his ribs. He decided it wasn’t even worth trying the seventh and eighth buttons, which left the shirt open over the tops of his pecs. It also made his collarbones more pronounced than usual, and it was all of those details together that led Ashe to the conclusion that his five-year-old, too small pajamas were the closest thing to sexy that he had.

Now dressed, Ashe made his way back outside and hurried back to his room before anyone could see him. He knew he wouldn’t have it in him to even begin to explain what he was doing. Looking up at the sky, he deduced that he had been in the bath for roughly half an hour, leaving him another half an hour until he would meet up with Dedue. Back in his room, Ashe settled into his desk chair with an easy to read book to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now all that build up from Chapter 5 pays off.

Ashe looked out the window for at least the dozenth time, sighing that light still clung to the sky as he took one last bite from an apple he had snagged from the dining hall. Resolving to not look outside again until he finished this chapter of his book, he refocused on reading. Turning the page, he was met with the large text of a new chapter header. With a groan, he snapped the book shut and stood up, the legs of the desk chair grinding against the floor. He became aware of the sensation of being trapped in his room, and threw on a robe before stepping outside.

The cool air felt refreshing, a gentle breeze blowing some of the tension out of his body as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. He still wasn’t sure if it was the right time to meet up with Dedue, but he couldn’t stand waiting around in his room any longer. It would be better to be early than late anyway, right? Ashe didn’t linger on the question long, his feet already moving towards the stairs before his mind caught up.

He met no one along the way. Given how intensely everyone trained earlier, it was no surprise that most everyone had turned in for the night after dinner. Even he felt fatigue in his muscles and he’d be settled down to sleep right now if he wasn’t on his way to the King’s room. It still felt surreal to acknowledge, but it wasn’t as shocking now as it had been the first time.

Ashe rounded the corner to find Dedue walking down the stairs. He also wore a robe and Ashe glanced over him, wondering what he had underneath. He’d find out soon enough, so he bit back the urge to ask. Dedue offered a small smile, pausing his descent.

“Excellent timing, I just came down to wait for you,” Dedue said, waving for Ashe to follow him up.

“I’m glad you didn’t have to wait.”

Dedue chuckled, but said nothing more. They stayed in comfortable silence the rest of the walk to Dimitri’s room, which had its door cracked open, soft light emanating from it. Dedue walked right in, and Ashe took a deep breath before following. The action was for naught, however, because Dimitri wasn’t there.

“He’ll be here soon,” Dedue explained, catching the question before it was asked.

“So… are we just waiting for him?” Ashe pulled at his robe, trying to contain his nerves.

His throat dried at the alluring smile Dedue gave him, the expression unusual but not unwelcome. “We could, but he would not mind joining in later.”

Dedue stepped one stride closer to Ashe, but the small change in distance rippled into a huge change in mood. Not thinking about what he had on underneath the robe, Ashe nodded and slipped it off to get things going. The amused glint in Dedue’s eyes was a sharp reminder of his current attire and Ashe froze.

“I look ridiculous, don’t I?” he muttered, his eyes fixed on the ground between them as his excitement wavered.

“Not at all.” Dedue closed the distance with a few long strides, placing his mouth near Ashe’s ear to whisper, “you fill that out well.”

“It’s the only thing I could find to wear,” Ashe chuckled nervously, blushing at the sensation on his ear.

Dedue hummed before he answered. “I’m sure we could find you more options for the future.”

Ashe bit his lip, but he was unsure how to continue from here. It was strange in a pleasant way to be alone with Dedue, more quiet and reserved but still just as intoxicating. He smelled somewhat floral and smoky, Ashe noted, as he soaked in the details he could find in the moment. It was an interesting mix, but somehow a perfect fit for the man that stood before him. He lifted his eyes to meet Dedue’s, which made his heart hammer in his chest so hard he was sure Dedue could hear it. Somehow, though, the idea of that wasn’t so bad.

Dedue took the lead, taking Ashe by his wrists and resting them on his chest. Ashe ran his hands down the robe, his callouses catching on the smooth fabric, before he found Dedue’s shoulders again. He sighed when Dedue started to kiss around his ear and jaw, drinking in the gradual progression to intimacy that they’d been missing in previous encounters. Dedue’s lips were soft. Every brush of them was wrapped in care and want, and they soon became the only thing that anchored Ashe’s mind to his body.

Ashe squeezed Dedue’s biceps and gasped when Dedue grazed his teeth over some especially sensitive skin. He sucked a very light mark into Ashe’s pale skin before his lips moved on again. Ashe slid his hands down and made detours over his pecs and abs, hoping to reciprocate some pleasure for Dedue. The hard muscle was apparent, even with the plush robe over top. Ashe craved to see more, and his body showed this by placing his hands onto the loose tie around Dedue’s waist.

“C-can I?” Ashe panted as Dedue continued to leave little marks on his neck and jaw.

Dedue smirked against Ashe’s neck and nodded. Ashe yanked at the tie, and Dedue shrugged the robe off as he planted one last kiss on Ashe’s collarbone. The robe pooled around their feet, and Dedue kicked it aside as he stepped back to let Ashe look. He even had the audacity to put his hands on his hips to show off his arms, well aware that they were one of his most attractive features.

Ashe felt his eyes blow wide at the sight before him. Dedue was shirtless, his chest covered by a light application of oil that made the highlights and shadows of his muscles more pronounced. His scars also jumped out of the sheen, and Ashe resolved that someday he’d kiss every last one of them. Down further, tight fitting pants hugged Dedue’s hips and did little to hide his bulge. The powder blue color contrasted his tan skin, and just looking made Ashe feel hotter by the second.

This time, Dedue gestured for Ashe to come closer. He obliged, his eyes still trying to decide what to focus on. His searching stopped when Dedue put his fingers under Ashe’s chin, tilting it up for a kiss. Their lips moved slow, in no hurry to bring in the tongue and teeth that would appear later. For Ashe, tilting his head and feeling his nose brush against Dedue’s felt like the most natural thing he’d ever done. He reached up to run his fingers through Dedue’s hair, which earned him a satisfied hum and fingers in his own hair.

Ashe yelped in surprise when he felt an arm snake around his waist and pick him up. Pressed firmly against Dedue’s solid frame, his arousal grew to be breathtaking much faster than he’d care to admit. The realization that Dedue was carrying him to the bed didn’t help, and he moaned softly when Dedue dropped him into the plush mattress.

“You look amazing.” Dedue leaned down, trapping Ashe between his arms as he made to crawl on top.

Ashe blushed at the praise, but his lips were occupied again before he could stutter anything out. This time, Dedue’s tongue moved slowly between their lips, and Ashe opened up without hesitation. He followed along, the movement of his tongue staying out of Dedue’s way enough to keep them brushing into one another and sending sparks into both of their guts.

Ashe reached for the highest closed button on his shirt, intending to open it and let some of the heat of his skin dissipate, but Dedue pulled back and stopped him with a gentle touch. “Ah ah, save that for Dimitri.”

Ashe whined softly, already straining hard against his pants and feeling the first beads of sweat on his skin from having so much clothing on. Dedue lowered his hips to grind against Ashe, making them both gasp. Dedue repeated the action a few times before stopping, instead moving a knee to press between Ashe’s legs. Ashe squirmed against it, seeking whatever friction he could, and Dedue watched with darkened eyes.

Ashe heard footsteps in the hallway, and he couldn’t even pray for it to be Dimitri before he appeared in the doorway. A brief sense of embarrassment flooded Ashe, but it dissolves into arousal when he remembered that this was exactly what was supposed to happen.

Both of them looked at Dimitri, who looked shocked as his gaze roamed over the scene in front of him. He froze for a split second before he stepped in and closed the door, not wanting the sight on his bed to be witnessed by anyone but him. Dedue climbed off Ashe and slid to his feet as Dimitri’s back was turned, and Ashe followed his lead. They made their way over to the door, effectively trapping Dimitri.

“What is all of this?” Dimitri asked, his erection already apparent despite the layers of clothing he had on.

“An opportunity for you to take a break from being King and spend some time as Dimitri,” Dedue said as he leaned in closer.

Ashe wasn’t sure of what to say, so he instead pressed in and rose up to kiss Dimitri’s cheek. The touch appeared to set him off, because he responded by taking Ashe’s lips in a quickly heating kiss as he put one hand on Ashe’s chest. Ashe opened his mouth to lick at Dimitri, but he found cold air instead. Dimitri’s lips had moved over to Dedue’s, his other hand reaching around to squeeze Dedue’s ass.

“Let’s go back to the bed?” Ashe suggested, struggling to stay involved because of how short he is in comparison to his lovers.

Dedue chuckled as he pulled away and walked to the bed, landing on it first as Ashe and Dimitri soon joined him. They positioned themselves so Dimitri was underneath Ashe and Dedue, the duo peppering him with kisses and touches to bring him up to speed. He weaved one hand each into their hair, his moans revealing the way he was lost in the attention.

The sounds spurred Ashe on, who now worked at removing his shirt. He sat back onto his calves and made as much of a spectacle of the act as he knew how to. Between each button, he took a moment to caress the newly exposed skin. He popped one of the buttons in his haste, but it was a detail that he could worry about later.

They continued to kiss down Dimitri’s body, taking their time undressing him as they went. He had numerous layers to work through, but it turned into a sort of game to see which ones could come off with their mouths and noses alone. By the time his torso was bare, Dimitri was flushed to his neck and completely hard in his pants. Marks covered his chest, in various stages of fading from how long it took to make them.

“Please, I cannot stand much more of this,” Dimitri grit through his teeth.

“Of course, Your Highness. Sorry to keep you waiting,” Ashe teased, leaning over to grab oil out of the bedside table.

It felt somewhat odd to make a call like that on his own, but Dedue didn’t object, which helped soothe Ashe’s fears of overstepping his place. He felt more and more like an equal each time they were together, like he belonged here. It was a welcome feeling, one he’d searched his whole life for. He let himself appreciate the feeling as he removed his pants and pulled the cork off the vial with his teeth, pouring some over his hand before passing it to Dedue.

Dimitri watched hungrily, to his credit making no move to rush things along. Ashe used the opportunity to lean forward, making Dimitri watch as he exaggerated his expressions. He teased himself slowly, circling around and pushing in a finger to the first knuckle before pulling back again. After doing that a few times, he sunk one finger in and let out a louder moan than the sensation called for. One soon became two, and Ashe pushed back into his hand as he worked on stretching himself open.

Around the same time, he noticed that Dedue had stripped himself the rest of the way and was fully hard, one hand also oiled and suggesting he’d been keeping Dimitri occupied. He got up from the bed, pulling Dimitri with him with impressive ease. This caused Ashe to tumble to the side, yelping in surprise. He heard Dedue mumble an apology, but they moved on as Ashe scooted over to the edge of the bed, noting that Dimitri’s pants were gone now. He made to stand, but Dedue stopped him with a hand on his chest. Ashe was puzzled for a second, but his confusion melted away when he pieced together what Dedue had in mind.

“I’m ready when you are, Dimitri,” Ashe said, fluttering his eyes as he laid back to rest on his elbows.

Dimitri growled and pumped himself a few times before pushing his head into Ashe, the bit of resistance minimal compared to Dimitri’s prowess in bed. They both moaned as he pushed in deeper, Dedue’s chest leaning into Dimitri’s back to urge him on. Once fully inside, Dimitri gasped and threw his head back with a cry. Ashe looked down, trying to figure out what happened to draw out that reaction. His cock twitched against his stomach when he realized it was because Dedue had slid into Dimitri, trapping him between them.

“I-I…” Dimitri started to speak, but Dedue pulling back a few inches also pulled the words away from his tongue.

“You don’t want to keep Ashe waiting, do you?” Dedue put his hands on Dimitri’s hips, pushing them forward a touch.

Ashe watched with bated breath as Dimitri started moving. The shallow thrusts didn’t do a lot for Ashe, but the look on Dimitri’s face made up for it. He could only wonder what it must have felt like to be in that position, both wrapped up and filled at once. Every movement Dimitri made brought him pleasure from both sides, contributing to his jerky but eager movements. Dedue stood behind him with his hands on his hips again, but the set of his jaw made it clear that he was enjoying himself too.

The soft chorus of noises grew louder as Dimitri grew bolder in his thrusts. As he found a rhythm, he made larger movements that gave Ashe and Dedue more to enjoy. Ashe got caught up in being able to watch both his partners at once, feeling small and safe under them. He reached down and started to pump himself in time with the thrusts, feeling wanted by the way Dimitri watched his hand and bit his lip.

“You’re doing so well, Dimitri, taking us both like this,” Dedue purred.

With the way Dimitri moaned at the praise, Ashe couldn’t help but pile on. “You feel amazing, Dimitri. I hope you feel as good as you’re making me feel.”

Dimitri laid his head back onto Dedue’s shoulder, still rocking his hips. “I do. Fuck, I promise I do.”

“You look good like this,” Dedue panted, looking at Dimitri with a mix of lust and affection in his eyes.

“Ah, that spot feels perfect,” Ashe shuddered when Dimitri angled his hips just right, thankful he kept his thrusts there once he figured out where Ashe needed him.

Ashe and Dedue took turns praising Dimitri in whatever ways they could. Each compliment elicited some sound of pleasure, even an occasional smile or blush, from Dimitri. In some moments, Ashe felt like it was a game of him and Dedue trying to see how many ways they could make Dimitri fall apart. The darkening flush on his face and sweat gathering on his brow showed how successful they were in playing that game.

When the stream of praise subsided, Dedue pecked Dimitri on the cheek, the tender gesture in stark contrast to how wrecked Dimitri looked. Ashe reached up with his free hand to lay it over Dimitri’s stomach, pressing his fingertips in gently. Those soft touches pushed Dimitri to a new level, if the changes in his movements were any indication.

“I-I’m… so close…” He panted, now using the full distance between Ashe and Dedue to move with an edge of desperation.

“Let go for us, please,” Ashe pleaded, tightening his hand as he pumped his cock faster, tightening around Dimitri.

Dimitri moved a few more times before he started to get sloppy, spilling into Ashe as he cried out both of their names along with a few curses. Dedue took over the pace by holding Dimitri’s hips and thrusting, the force making Dimitri move inside Ashe. The sight and sound of Dimitri coming undone pushed Ashe over the edge, his hand moving fast as he spilled onto his chest. Dedue followed quickly after, buried in Dimitri’s tightness as he finished.

As soon as they’d ridden out the high of their climaxes, Dedue pulled himself and Dimitri away before flopping them onto the bed. Ashe made his way closer to them on shaky hands after using a rag to wipe himself up, still catching his breath as he kissed them both on the chest. The movement spent the last of his energy, and he fell back onto his side as he yawned.

After a few more moments of heavy breathing, Dimitri broke the silence. “Thank you, both of you. That was… It was...”

“It was,” Ashe answered, the feeling that lingered in his mind beyond words.

“Perhaps we should stay here tonight, so we can get as much rest as possible,” Dedue thought aloud, looking at Dimitri for his reaction.

Dimitri nodded, sitting up and brushing his hair out of his eyes. They shifted to lay correctly on the bed, Dimitri in the middle as they pulled the blankets up to shield away the chill of the night. They didn’t speak again aside from mumbled goodnights, the feeling of being cuddled together better than what words could describe. Though another difficult day waited for them on the other side of dawn, the night was filled with peace as they dreamed of the small world they shared within the King’s quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been getting hectic and I'm almost caught up on what I'd written ahead, so updates may get a little more sporadic as I finish this story out.
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedue can be little a mom friend

Dedue hummed to himself as he drizzled Noa fruit cream over a plate of warm sweet buns, the last component of the hearty dinner he’d prepared for Dimitri and Ashe. They’d spent several hours now debating plans to reinforce Garreg Mach and assign troops. Dedue had attempted to pull them away for dinner when his appetite picked up, but he soon learned that Ashe and Dimitri fed off of one another and could be swept up in conversation endlessly.

It never felt as there was the intention of ignoring him as the hours wore on, but the effect was all the same. Rather than find irritation at them for their persistence, Dedue respected their dedication to protecting everyone to the best of their ability. Keeping their health up in this time of stress was a contribution in its own way, and Dedue found comfort and purpose in that without the expense of his strength and rest.

It was well into the night by now, and Dedue had grown impatient waiting to join the others for bed. He guessed it may help ease them to sleep if he filled their bellies with soup. It was with that in mind he set about cooking up a storm of the most comforting foods he could muster. Now he was ready to head to Dimitri’s room and make his offer of a meal. He’d eaten as he cooked, too hungry to wait despite his desire to do so.

Carefully placing the sweet buns beside two bowls loaded to the brim with onion soup, Dedue covered and picked up his basket. He put the bowl the cream had been prepared with into the sink, resolving to address it in the morning. Ensuring the door was closed behind him, Dedue walked out of the dining hall and into the courtyard.

He took his time on the walk, soaking in the details of the monastery to remember in case they got lost in the impending battle. He lingered over cracks in the walkway, studied scarred grass where hooves had tred, watched stars twinkle in the frame of the tall stone walls. It was the sky that held him the most. He hoped the castle walls in Fhirdiad would frame it the way Garreg Mach did.

With eyes fixed upwards, the walk back under a roof came all too fast. Returning to himself, Dedue remembered the weight and scratch of wicker in his hand and remembered the food. With a tiny sigh, he spared the sky one last glance before making a brisk walk back to Dimitri’s room. The glow around the door confirmed Dedue’s suspicion that nothing had changed during his brief absence.

Dimitri was hunched over his desk, with Ashe standing to his side and leaning with a hand on the desk to peer around the King’s sizable form. The atmosphere of the room suggested a disagreement had just come up. Dedue seized the opportunity to recommend a break.

“You’ve been discussing strategy for several hours. You need something to eat and a long night of sleep to maintain your focus, and I’d be happy to offer my council again tomorrow.” Dedue walked in, holding the basket out in front of him as he kicked the door closed.

Two sets of eyes turned to peer at his face before moving down his arm to the basket. Dedue pulled the napkin off the top of it, letting the smell of warm broth and fresh bread roll through the room. Ashe caved first, righting himself and approaching Dedue with warmth in his eyes.

“That smells amazing! What did you make?” Ashe halted a few steps away, but the distance wasn’t enough to hide his stomah’s growl.

“Onion soup and sweet buns with Noa cream.”

Ashe hummed and turned to Dimitri, a smile ghosting over his lips. “I think I’m going to take a break to eat. Dedue is right about needing food to stay sharp.”

Dimitri rose from his chair instead of answering. Three easy steps brought him to stand near Ashe and Dedue, who waited for his input. After peering at the basket, Dimitri’s mood shifted. He too smiled and slipped off his gloves.

“While that’s true, we should also appreciate every opportunity we have to enjoy a meal together. I apologize for not considering that sooner.” As if he couldn’t contain himself, Dimitri looked lovingly between his partners.

Dedue offered an understanding look before walking over to the desk, carefully placing the food around the papers and maps spread about. Ashe and Dimitri hung closeby, clearly captivated and radiating appreciation. His cooking was often well received, but the enthusiasm of the two people he treasured most was worth more than a dining hall full of smiling strangers.

“Please, do not allow me to hold you back,” Dedue said, stepping back and holding his arms out towards the spread of food.

“You’re simply too kind to us,” Dimitri huffed, a playful edge to his voice.

“We’re just going to have to find a way to return the favor!” Ashe chimed in, ever determined to repay kindnesses.

Needing no further invitation, Ashe and Dimitri went for the settings closest to them. While they were occupied with sipping soup and biting bread, Dedue went about preparing for bed. He removed his coat and shoes, pulling the band from his hair while he walked towards the sink. The running water briefly drowned out the slurping from Ashe and Dimitri, and Dedue took an extra moment to splash off his face and enjoy the moment to himself.

Sufficiently freshened up, Dedue approached their bed and crawled in, the plush material catching on his calloused hands. It washed over him then how tired he was. Unable to resist any longer, Dedue shimmied under the blankets and rested his head on a pillow. He turned to see his lovers finishing their meals, putting away the books and papers they’d laid out over the course of the day.

“Dedue, could you wait a moment while we wash up? I believe I speak for both of us when I say we’d love to join you.” Dimitri appeared, hovering over Dedue with a tender expression.

Dedue answered with a nod, prompting Dimitri to retreat from his line of sight. “He’s quite tired, we should hurry.”

“You go ahead, I don’t need to wash up.” Ashe started to walk towards the bed.

“Ashe, it isn’t good for your health to skip rinsing off,” Dimitri scolded, a warning edge to his voice.

Ashe chuckled, half surprised and half embarrassed. “Okay, but I don’t want to waste water.”

“It isn’t a waste if it is to care for yourself.” Dedue couldn’t resist chiming in, even as his eyelids tried to droop shut.

He didn’t need to look at Ashe to know he was blushing. He heard the candle being blown out followed by the water turning on, disturbed by hands dipping into it to splash faces, before it was shut off. The ruffle of fabric came next as unnecessary clothes were discarded for the night, then the weight of bodies crawling into bed. Dedue kept his eyes closed as Ashe and Dimitri cuddled up to him.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, though he was unsure what he was thanking them for.

“Of course,” Dimitri whispered, pecking his forehead.

Ashe repeated the gesture before they settled in beside him. A quiet moment lingered over them, famillair and soothing. It occurred to Dedue that this was the most at ease he’d felt in weeks, despite the threat looming over them and the long days preparing to meet that threat.

As if reading his mind, Ashe broke the silence. “Thank you, Dedue, for being so thoughtful. I think Dima and I would’ve been awake all night without your wisdom and insistence.”

Dimitri chuckled his assent. Dedue chuckled with him, and Ashe joined in seconds later. They sounded like kids, giggling in a heap, but the moment felt worth its weight in gold. As they quieted down, Dedue let his breath go free in a long exhale.

Ashe and Dimitri settled in beside him once again. Once again feeling fatigue creep into his mind, Dedue let himself begin to drift as Ashe and Dimitri did the same. It did not go unnoticed that they left him a little extra blanket for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the dead* I have not forgotten about this fic! I just really needed some room to breathe and find some inspiration again. I am determined to see this story through even if it takes me a while, and if you stick around I hope it's well worth it!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


	8. Chapter 8

Ashe fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Leaning back into his chair, he kept his eyes fixed on Dimitri at the front of the room. He’d withdrawn into himself the past few days, but he seemed somehow brighter now. Dedue, rather than be at Dimitri’s side, sat to Ashe’s left. He seemed as uncertain as Ashe. His jaw was clenched and his brow was wrinkled with concern as he watched Dimitri.

As soon as Ingrid–the last person whose attendance was expected–appeared through the door, Dimitri spoke up. “We have verified that the previously reported threat of an Imperial attack is not credible.”

The air in the room tangibly changed. Silence hung over them as Dimitri scanned everyone’s faces. Ashe gripped the hem of his shirt, knuckles white and head spinning. To his surprise, Dedue reached under the table and took his hand, rubbing gentle circles on the back to sooth some of the shock.

Dimitri cleared his throat. “I understand that you’re all very shocked at the moment, but plans for everyone to return to Faerghus should get underway as soon as possible. We have no reason to stay here any longer, and I believe doing so invites trouble.”

“What happened? Did you get another report?” Ingrid asked.

Dimitri nodded. “I did. The first noteworthy update was shared four days ago by a standard patrol, stating that the camp appeared less active than it had been when it was first discovered. After the two-week time frame for an assumed attack had passed with no other major developments, the scouts were sent to investigate again. They found the camp had shrunk to half the size it had been when first discovered, supporting the previous report’s claim of reduced activity.”

“So that’s it? The camp quiets down a little and we hand wave away the problem?” Felix sounded shocked and angry, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“No. I withheld sharing that information because I wanted to confirm it first. Seeing as they’d been found on the northern border of the Empire, I reached out to Bernadetta for assistance. She was kind enough to send a small patrol of her own to the area, and they too found nothing of alarm. After that, I had a small group of our pegasus knights do a fly over this morning and, after they reiterated Bernadetta’s findings, I felt certain enough to pass the news along to all of you.”

“Huh, good call on playing it safe. I’d have been pretty bummed if I’d let my guard down and gotten burned. But… what now?” Sylvain chimed in, his initial humor dissolving into uncertainty.

“As I said, we need to resume making plans for everyone’s return to Faerghus. I believe the most efficient way to do that would be for everyone to update me with their plans individually. We’ll start across from me and work our way around the table.” Dimitri walked over and sat down next to Dedue.

Felix was directly across from Dimitri. He at first seemed to resist talking in front of everyone, but he released a loud sigh and leaned forward to rest with his forearms on the table. “I’ll go back home and take up the title of Duke Fraldarius,” he grumbled, but relief crept into his tone.

“Everyone better start getting used to calling me Margrave Gautier.” Sylvain leans back and puts his hands behind his head, elbows straight up. It was a habit that stubbornly followed him beyond their Academy days.

The room’s focus shifted to Mercedes. She looked to Annette and they giggled in unison, leaning to hold their faces closer. Ashe felt Dedue squeeze his hand. Turning to address the room with blinding grins, Annette was the voice of the couple. “We’re going to go back to Fhirdiad, together, and start a bakery!”

Their positivity was infectious, lifting the mood of everyone and erasing any tension that lingered. Ashe noticed Ingrid’s jaw relax as everyone eased up and wondered what news she was going to share. He wasn’t left wondering for very long before she rose from her chair and nodded at Dimitri.

“With the permission of our King himself, I’ll join the Royal Guard and lead clean-up efforts in and around the castle,” Ingrid declared, voice buzzing with the excitement gleaming in her eyes.

As Ingrid sat down, Ashe felt everyone’s gazes shift to him. Rather than grow meek, Ashe took comfort in how his decision remained solid as he prepared to share it. Giving Dedue’s hand a squeeze, Ashe straightened in his chair.

“I’ll be returning to Castle Gaspard to teach my siblings how to care for it. Once that is complete, I’ll travel to Fhirdiad and find a place in the King’s council.” Ashe felt Dedue’s hand falter and saw Dimitri’s body tense in his periphery, but even that did not shake his decision.

As Dedue and Dimitri shared their obvious plan to return to the castle and begin governing, Ashe reminded himself that their relationship was stronger than he gave it credit for. He knew, deep in his heart, that what they had would not last if it couldn’t withstand his need to care for his siblings and home before himself. A small part of Ashe wished he’d been able to tell them before this meeting what course of action he’d chosen, but he was pushed to trust their strength when he didn’t find the time to speak with them.

Ashe was brought back into the room by Dimitri walking to the front again, clearing his throat. “I’m glad to hear that most everyone’s plans are as anticipated and thus require little further planning. Ashe, if you could stay, I’d like to get more details so we can make arrangements for you. Everyone else, thank you for all you’ve done. I am always here if there’s more I can do to help you towards the future you've chosen to pursue.”

After some claps and cheers, everyone shuffled out of the room to celebrate moving forward, plan for the immediate future, or take some much needed time to relax. Ashe pushed aside his desire to join in one of those categories.

“What about returning to Fhirdiad while you decided what to do?” Dedue turned in his chair to study Ashe with a cool expression.

Ashe held Dedue’s gaze. “I decided what I needed sooner than I expected.. It’s all I can do now in honor of Lonato to see that his territory is left in good hands. My own or otherwise.”

Dedue opens his mouth to speak again, but Dimitri’s hand on Dedue’s shoulder silences him. Ashe looks between them, uncertainty starting to grip him. He can’t discern anything from their expressions. Was this the last nail in the coffin of his love life? Had he just set Castle Gaspard down a path of greatest resistance with the King?

“That’s a very respectable decision and I, as King, offer you my support in restoring Gaspard.” Dimitri slides his hand off of Dedue’s shoulder and walks around the table to lean over it to get closer to Ashe. “As your partner, however, I must know: do you intend to remain in Gaspard, or simply rehabilitate it?”

Ashe smiled, thankful for the opportunity to share the details of his plans. “I want to teach my younger siblings how to run Gaspard. Once I feel they’re capable of conducting themselves, I’ll travel to Fhirdiad and offer you my support, however you wish to have it.”

Ashe’s words lingered in the air for several seconds before Dimitri seemed to absorb them. Dedue looked pensive with a dash of worry, creating a sharp contrast to Dimitri’s look of admiration and respect. The uncertainty that had squeezed at Ashe’s heart began to subside.

Dedue broke the silence first. “Though you will be missed, your plan is sound.”

“There will always be room for you in Fhirdiad when you’re ready,” Dimitri added, though sadness had appeared in his gaze.

Ashe leaned forward, giving Dimitri a gentle kiss. Though the contact was brief, it was rich with meaning and emotion. Dimitri looked more level when it was over, but Ashe only processed the change for a second before he gave Dedue the same attention. Dedue didn’t seem as outwardly changed by the moment, but Ashe had anticipated that.

“Thank you both for hearing me out. I know it will be hard, but it’s what I felt would be for the best. If I may, I’d like to go write to my siblings to alert them of my plans.” Ashe clasped his hands behind his back.

“Of course.” Dimitri said as Dedue leaned over to whisper something. Dimitri flushed and shot Dedue an incredulous look before he resumed. “If you’d like, you’re welcome to come to our bedchambers after dinner this evening.”

“I-I see. Thank you, I’ll come by then.” Ashe felt his face grow warm and heard Dimitri and Dedue chuckle as he turned to exit the meeting room.

Once Ashe was sure he was alone, he let his lips curl into a smile and his muscles release any tension that remained. The invitation to continue being with Dimitri and Dedue immediately following his plans’ announcement subdued his fears. Clearly, they did not wish to push him away, and he certainly didn’t want to lose what they’d built.

Resolving to calm down and look forward to spending another night with his lovers, Ashe set off back to his quarters. He had a letter to write, packing to do, and rest to get. Only then could he prepare to make the most of the coming evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
